MS-09B Dom
The MS-09B Dom (aka MS-09 Dom, Dom) is a mass-production ground combat mobile suit which first appears in Mobile Suit Gundam. Its most well known pilots are the Black Tri-Stars. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MS-09B Dom was the successor to MS-06F Zaku II and MS-07B Gouf, and far surpassed both in terms of performance. Developed as a heavy, high performance mobile suit, the Dom could outmaneuver the Federation's new mass production mobile suit, the RGM-79 GM. The body has a block structure. While the Dom can use many of the Zaku II and Gouf's standard armaments, it was typically equipped with a new 360mm Giant Bazooka, which could easily blow apart a mobile suit. Later, a new 880mm Raketen Bazooka was also developed that could destroy almost anything with one hit. The Dom also had a new Heat Saber, that was used for close combat. Lastly, the Dom featured a scattering beam gun, too weak to damage mobile suits, but powerful enough to blind a pilot for a few seconds. The Dom's main advantages were its speed, agility, and maneuverability. The Dom has several high-powered thermonuclear jet engines in its massive legs and skirt armor, allowing it to hover over the ground. These gave it a 240 kilometer per hour hovering speed, which far surpassed the Gouf's running speed. The Dom's superiority was blatantly evident to the Zeon forces and it went quickly into mass production. Armaments ;*Scattering Beam Gun :A beam weapon mounted on the left side of the Dom's chest. While the scattering beam gun is unable to damage enemy units, it does produce a bright flash capable of blinding human eyes and visual sensors momentarily. ;*H&L-GB03K/360mm Giant Bazooka :For the Dom's 'hit hard and hit fast' attack philosophy, it was armed with a 360mm giant bazooka as its main weapon. The bazooka is fed by a 10 rounds magazine and is capable of destroying most mobile suits in a single hit. It can also inflict heavy damage to warships. ;*880mmRB-T27 Raketen Bazooka :A new heavy bazooka which features powerful rocket-propelled rounds, and improved targeting sensor with protective cover for aiming. The bazooka is fed by a 5 rounds clip and spare clips can be carried. ;*MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun :An alternative to the 120mm Machine Gun. It used 90mm bullets instead of 120mm type, allowing for a greater firing speed and better penetration capabilities. The machine gun is magazine-fed with 32 rounds per mag with extra magazines stored on the waist armor. ;*120mm Machine Gun :A standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. This model used a 100-round drum magazine. ;*H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka :A bazooka originally developed for anti-ship use. It fired explosive rounds that were quite effective against the armor of Earth Federation battleships and MS. ;*Heat Saber Type 2 :The Type 2 heat saber is a new model of heat weaponry designed for and used by the Dom. Stored on the backpack when not in use, its blade is superheated during use to melt through the armor of an enemy machine. ;*Heat Hawk :An axe-like melee weapon originally designed for use by the Zaku line of mobile suits, whose name is short for "tomahawk". Thermal energy generated by MS's thermonuclear reactor is used to superheat the heat hawk's blade, allowing it to slice through the armor of enemy warships, mobile suits and vehicles. The thermal energy is relayed to the weapon through the MS' manipulators. ;*Sturm Faust :A simplified, disposable rocket launcher. As the warhead is not equipped with a guidance device, it is extremely hard to use the Sturm Faust to hit a moving target accurately. However, it is still a highly destructive portable weapon. ;*Knuckle Shield :The knuckle shield is a modified Zaku II shoulder shield carried on the arm, with the curve of the armor fitting over the mobile suit's hand. One of the modifications is the additions of three spikes placed on the plate that rests in front of the hand. These spikes make the knuckle shield an effective bashing weapon. ;*Heat Mace :A blunt melee weapon, the mace is a type of club that uses a heavy head on the end of a handle to deliver powerful blows. History A few months into the One Year War, the Zeon realized that their revolutionary MS-06 Zaku II mobile suits, which had proved a formidable force in space, were severely handicapped under the full gravity conditions on Earth. Mobile suits were just too large and slow moving under Earth's gravity, which made the massive machines into easy targets. To remedy this situation, the Zimmad Company began to produce a new model mobile suit that had a higher ground speed. Using the data from the MS-07C-5 Gouf Test Prototype, the Zimmad Company engineers created the MS-09 Dom. The first three Dom units shipped out were assigned to the Black Tri-Stars, who had been sent to aid Captain M'Quve's Odessa mining base. However, all three units were destroyed by RX-78-2 Gundam and its Amuro Ray after two battles. Prior to this, Ramba Ral attempted to obtain some of the Doms to aid in the capture of the Gundam. However, M'Quve refused to follow orders to send the Doms, leaving Ramba Ral to his fate. Production of the Dom continued for a short period as after Operation Odessa the war on Earth tipped in the Earth Federation's favor, forcing the Zeon forces into systematic retreat. Despite being unable to produce the Dom in enough numbers to turn the war on Earth back in their favor, the Principality of Zeon adapted the mobile suit's frame for space combat. This new mobile suit was the MS-09R Rick Dom and replaced the MS-06F Zaku II as Zeon's primary space-use mass production mobile suit during the last month of the war until the final two weeks when production of the MS-14A Gelgoog began in earnest. Variants ;*MS-09 Dom Cold Climate Type ;*MS-09C Dom Mid-Range Fire Support Type ;*MS-09R Rick Dom Gallery MS-09 Dom Lineart.png|Lineart MS-09MSIgloo2front.jpg|MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front version - front view MS-09MSIgloo2back.jpg|The Gravity Front ver. - rear view ms-09-giantbazooka.jpg|H&L-GB03K/360mm Giant Bazooka (Mobile Suit Gundam version) ms-09ftrop-raketenbazooka.jpg|880mmRB-T27 Raketen Bazooka ms-06f2-zakubazooka.jpg|H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka ZMP-50D/120mm machine gun (08th MS Team version).jpg|120mm Machine Gun (08th MS Team version) ms-06f2-mmp-80.jpg|MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun ms-09-heatsaber.jpg|Heat Saber Type2 (08th MS Team version) ms-06-heathawk.jpg|Heat Hawk Ms-06fz-sturmfaust.jpg|Sturm Faust ms-14f-knuckleshield.jpg|Knuckle Shield MS-09PS.jpg|MS-09PS Dom Plus Dom-morishita_9.jpg|Artwork by Naochika Morishita MS-09b_Dom.jpg|Dom (from Gundam Perfect File) ms09_p02.jpg|Black Tri-Stars being briefed by Col. M'Quve, with their Dom in the background (Mobile Suit Gundam TV series) Gundamep25c.jpg|Black Tri-Star's Doms armed with 360mm Giant Bazooka (MSG) ms09_p04_ScatteringBeamGun.jpg|Firing Scattering Beam Gun (MSG) Gundamep25f.jpg|Destroyed by RX-78-2 Gundam's Beam Saber (MSG) ms09_p01.jpg|Head and torso close-up (The 08th MS Team OVA) Ms09_p11_TorsoCloseUp_08thMST-OVA_episode10.jpg|Head and hand close-up (08MST) ms09_p03.jpg|December, U.C. 0079: Inside the besieged Zeon secret base in South East Asia, from left - MS-06JC Zaku II, MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom, and Dom (08MST) Domzakumg 08th.png|08th MS Team ver. armed with 120mm Machine Gun (08MST) Ms09_p12_120mmMachineGun_08thMST-OVA_episode10.jpg|Defending Zeon's base: Dom (left) fires 120mm Machine Gun (08MST) Ms09_p13_AimAtGuntank_08thMST-OVA_episode10.jpg|Taking aim at E.F.F.'s RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type (08MST) domgunpla.jpg|Gunpla (Gundam Build Fighters Try TV series) Ms09_p05_HeadCloseUp_MSIGLOO2-GravityFront_eipsode3.jpg|Dom in Odessa frontline, armed with Heat Saber (Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front OVA) Games MagellaAttack_p03_InfantryAndDom_SideStory0079.jpg|A pair of Doms in the background advancing with the HT-01B Magella Attack and infantry troops (Side Story 0079: Rise From The Ashes) Ghoul Team.jpg|Dom (Ghoul Team's Custom) (Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link) ms09_TargetInSight.jpg|Armed with 360mm Giant Bazooka and Knuckle Shield (Mobile Suit Gundam: Crossfire) Ms09_p09_90mmMachineGun_ZeonicFront_OP.jpg|Firing MMP-80 90mm Machine Gun (Zeonic Front) Ms09_p10_RaketenBazooka_ZeonicFront_OP.jpg|Dom (center) armed with 880mmRB-T27 Raketen Bazooka (Zeonic Front) Ms09_p07_TrioFor Deployment_ZeonicFront_OP.jpg|A trio of Dom ready for deployment (Zeonic Front) Black Tri Stars JtJ.png|Black Tri-Star's Doms prepare to strike (Mobile Suit Gundam: Journey to Jaburo animation) rx786_p02_MissingLink.jpg|Midnight Fenrir Corps ambushes Mudrock Gundam Gundam Combat 33.jpeg|With Giant Beam Bazooka as featured in Gundam Combat Ms09_p06_BondsOfBattlefield_campaign.jpg|Hell's Gate Specification (Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield arcade game) MS-09 Ramba Ral.jpg|Ramba Ral's Custom (Gihren's Greed) Ms-dom_heavy_arms.jpg|Information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation Gundam Diorama Front 3rd MS-09B Dom.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. GGen Dom.png|SD Dom as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Manga G21552048.jpg|Dom with Mace on the cover of Zeon MS Boys: The War of Independence manga Dom Blue Destiny 04.jpg|Dom as seen on the original Blue Destiny manga by Mizuho Takayama AJ02.jpg|Dom as seen on After Jaburo Gunpla Hguc-ms-09r.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-09 Dom/MS-09R Rick Dom (2006): box art TripleDom.jpg|1/144 HGUC "Triple Dom Jet Stream Attack" multi set (2006): box art Gunpla_1-100_OriginalDom_box.jpg|1/100 Original MS-09 Dom (1980): box art RealtypeDom.jpg|1/100 Real Type MS-09 Dom (1982): box art Mg-ms-09.jpg|1/100 MG MS-09 Dom (1999): box art Gunpla_MG_ltd_MS09_OYW0079_box.jpg|1/100 MG "MS-09 Dom (One Year War 0079 Color Version)" (Special release; 2005): box art Gunpla_MG_ltd_MS09_MSIgloo2_box.jpg|Limited edition 1/100 MG MS-09 Dom Igloo 2 Image Color Ver. (2009): box art Gunpla_1-60_OriginalDom_box.jpg|1/60 Original MS-09 Dom (1981): box art BB Senshi 006.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi #006 Don (1987): box art SDGG-42-Dom.jpg|SDGG MS-09B Dom (2000): box art Action Figures MSiA_ms09_p01_original.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MS-09 Dom" (Asian release; 1999): package front view. MSiA_ms09_p02_Okawara.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS-09 Dom" (Asian "Okawara's Illustration Version"; 2001): package front view. MSiA_ms09_p02_Okawara-msm09.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS-09 Dom" (Asian "Okawara's Illustration Version"; 2001): package front view with misspelled model number MSM-09. MSiA_ms09_p04_USA_release.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS-09 Dom" (North American release; 2001): package front view. MSiA_ms09_p05_USA_Desert-Ver.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS-09 Dom" (North American release "Desert Version"; 2001): package front view. MSiA_ms09_p06_2nd-Ver.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS-09 Dom" (Asian "Second Version"; 2004): package front view. MSiA_GAceLimited_CaptainIsZakuSan_p01_package.jpg|Extended Mobile Suit in Action (EMSiA / EMIA) "Thank you! Good-Bye! Captain is Zaku-san" (Gundam Ace exclusive limited edition triple pack; 2008): package front view. MSiA_GAceLimited_CaptainIsZakuSan_p02_content.jpg|EMSiA / EMIA "Thank you! Good-Bye! Captain is Zaku-san" (Gundam Ace exclusive limited edition triple pack; 2008): content front view. MSiA_GAceLimited_CaptainIsZakuSan_p03_Products.jpg|EMSiA / EMIA "Thank you! Good-Bye! Captain is Zaku-san" (Gundam Ace exclusive limited edition triple pack; 2008): finished products - Gelgoog-san (left), Captain Zaku (center), and Dom-san (right). Zeonography_3002a_PrototypeDom_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3002a "YMS-09 Prototype Dom / MS-09 Dom" (2004): package front view Zeonography_3002a_PrototypeDom_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3002a "YMS-09 Prototype Dom / MS-09 Dom" (2004): package rear view Zeonography_3002a_PrototypeDom-Dom_p01.jpg|Zeonography #3002a "YMS-09 Prototype Dom": sample product (left) with parts convertible to MS-09 Dom (right). Zeonography_3002b_DomTropicalTestType_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3002a "YMS-09D Dom Tropical Test Type / MS-09 Dom (Desert Color)" (2004): package front view Zeonography_3002b_DomTropicalTestType_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3002b "YMS-09D Dom Tropical Test Type / MS-09 Dom (Desert Color)" (2004): package rear view Zeonography_3002b_DomTropicalTestType-DesertDom_p01.jpg|Zeonography #3002b "YMS-09D Dom Tropical Test Type": sample product (right) with parts convertible to MS-09 Dom (Desert Color; left). Zeonography_BlackTriStarsEX_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3012 "Black Triple Star EX" triple pack (Limited release; 2007): package front view Zeonography_BlackTriStarsEX_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3012 "Black Triple Star EX" triple pack (Limited release; 2007): package rear view Zeonography_BlackTriStarsEX_sample.jpg|Zeonography #3012 "Black Triple Star EX" triple pack (Limited release; 2007): products samples from left - MS-05B Zaku I, MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type, and MS-09 Dom HCMPro_ms09-JetStreamAttack_p01.jpg|High Complete Model Progressive (HCM-Pro) MS-09 Dom "Jet Stream Attack" triple figure set (limited edition; 2006): package front view. RobotDamashii_ms09_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "MS-09 Dom" (Ver. A.N.I.M.E.) (2016): package front view. Notes and Trivia *The Dom's model number has been commonly known as MS-09 since the First Gundam TV series was aired in 1979. The "B"-suffix was officially established in 1986, as shown in the mechanic section of 1/144 MS-09G Dwadge's modelling manual. *The ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny is inspired by the Dom. *A Dom appears in the Capcom fighting game, Star Gladiator as an unused, scrapped character and in an unpolished state. Though it is not referred to by name, its name in the Vs screen is Blodia, the name of the protagonist's mech from another fighting game, Cyberbots. Reference External Links *MS-09 Dom on MAHQ.net ja:ドム zh:MS-09系列机动战士